This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to wireless communications circuitry and antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry and WiMax (IEEE 802.16) circuitry. Electronic devices may also use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) circuitry and Bluetooth® circuitry.
It can be challenging to implement antenna structures in wireless electronic devices. For example, portable electronic devices are often limited in size, which may restrict the amount of space available for implementing antenna structures. Some portable electronic devices contain conductive structures such as conductive housing structures, display structures, and printed circuit boards. There is often a desire to provide antennas that cover a variety of communications bands, but this can be difficult in environments where space is limited and in which antenna structures are located in the vicinity of conductive structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna structures for wireless electronic devices.